The Storm
by K.E.Pryde
Summary: A simpul song fic about Heero and Relena. The song is by Garth Brooks its called The Storm. And it's on his Scarow CD! H+R FOREVER!!!!!


THE STORM  
  
  
  
(I got this Idea from a zoid fic called the storm so to the arthor of that fic thank you oh this is a song fic and the song is called the storm by Garth brooks! I don't thank my story dose the song any justice! This story is PG-13 cause very very very bad Lange! So if you don't like words like fuck fucker basterd and menu meny other like that please do not read! YOU HAVE BEEN WORND! ^_^) (Ages) Heero 22 Relena 22 "Talking" thinking *leriscs* (Me talking to you)  
  
*She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs*  
  
*Reluctantly releases the last of what was her past*  
  
Relena sat there on her bedroom floor crying out to the world in pain. For the man in which she been dating for the last past 2 years just laft her with out a word.  
  
*It struck without a warning or did she ignore the signs*  
  
*In those dark clouds forming behind her silver lines*  
  
She poles out a digger out of her deraser dower, and looks at its 7 inch blade and at the reflachen of a 22 years old woman with mast up honey blond hair and blood shout crystal blue eyes.  
  
*And the door it slammed like thunder, and the tears they fell like rain*  
  
*And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane*  
  
Relena let out a soft yet sad laugh, " I cant go on like this, dam you Heero and dam everyone you where all right damit Jayson is a.a.a" before she could finish she began to cry again  
  
*She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore*  
  
*She's alive but can she survive the storm*  
  
Heero woke up from a nightmaior screaming " RELENA NOOOO!" he quley gets out of bed and put on some close and went to see Relena  
  
*A broken jewel box dancer lies in pieces down the hall*  
  
*She's finding out the answers don't change nothing at all*  
  
*It's time that she stopped searching for who's to blame on what went wrong*  
  
*The only thing for certain is he's gone, she's got to move on*  
  
Heero climbed to Relena's balcony only to find her window locket he quietly un locks it with his key (A/N yes he dose have a key to her room and noooo you fucking pervs that's not way!!!) Heero Solway opens the door a walks in he takes a quick look around the room but out of the coroner of his eye something glimmers in the faded light of the room and strikes of lighting.  
  
*The door it slammed like thunder, and the tears they fell like rain*  
  
*And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane*  
  
Heero turns on the lights only to be greeted by the site of Relena holding a knife derakly above her hart. "Relena dont you fucking dare kill your salf." He said just berly above a whisper be Relena didn't here him because the next moment she was bearing the blade tords her hart. She was ready for the darkening pain and blackness of death but it never came. She slowly opens her eyes only to be staring into passion deep dark combat blue eyes that she readiness ametly "Heero.." It was just a whisper but he hared it loud and clear. " Relena what in the bloody fucking hall do you thank your fucking doing? Way in the fucking hell are you trying to kill your self?" Heero said as he shook Relena violently. She only look down to the ground, Heero flowed her line of site to a picture of her and a fucking ass Jayson Colons the reapersateve of conly L6 which was billet after the Barten incident. "That fucking son of a bitch I'm going to kill him. Herro said to him self under his breath  
  
*She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore*  
  
*She's alive, but can she survive the storm*  
  
All Heero could do was hold onto her as she cried into his chase, "Shhh Relena its all right I'm here everything is going to be ok nething bad going to happen now. Shhh now dry your tears and tall me what that ass hole did to make you try to kill your self?" Heero said in a soft and caring voice (I know I know this is so not Heero but its my story soooo there! ^_^) " Jayson said I was a slaty bitch and a hoe and the world and everyone would be off better if I was just dead and I believed him cause it must be true cause everyone keeps on trying to kill me, and.and.and he slap me a hit me and.and..and.." before she could finish she started to cry again . *Someday days just roll on by without a gray cloud in the sky*  
  
*She keeps telling herself, "I will make it on my own*  
  
Relena finely stop crying and set there in Heero's strong arms, and all she could thank about is how comfabul it was just to sit there That ass hole never did anything like this, so way is Heero? Thought Relena "You okay now?" all Relena could do was nod "You mine telling me what this bastered did to you, to make you want to kill your self?" " He side that I was a slate and a hoe that no man in there right mind would want to fuck or love for that matter, and for the past year in a half he been hitting me and abasing me, he began drinking a lot and things just got worst from there, shorly after he left for the bar every night I would seek off to the kitchen and get drank my self. I.I'm so ashamed.." Relena look down in shame Oh my god what can I do? I can never replace all those lost years that she lived thou hell! How am I going to tall her how I feel about her after all she has been thou? I mean could she ever trust me or for any man for that matter not to leave her? I done it so meny times is the past, and after all that fucker did to her just to leave her with nothing left except her broken heart!? How is she sapost to trust me to help mend her broken heart? Heero was lost in thought and the only reson for this is because as Heero, Relena was also lost in the depths of her mine. Way is he being so kind to me? And after all these years? I spent two fucking years in hell! And now he comes to me like some knight in armer! But how, how did he know to come when I was about to kill me self? Maybe.no! But just maybe he finely got all of his life to gather, all of his thoughts to gather, and all of his perioradys strate, just maybe he returns my feeling for him? Relena thoughts where broken at the sound of Heero's voice. " Relena first of all can I kill him?" at this Relena chakeled "yha please do." At this Heero was shook he never heard her say 'Please kill some one for me Heero.' But he did not let it faze him. "Sancta of all, all you had to do was ask and that ass would wish that he never laid eyes on you, thirdly I don't give a fuck if you drank I mean after all that guy did to I don't blame you. And frothily he was wrong about you; you're worth everything, you are the one who berout peace to space and earth and he was also wrong about when he said about that no one love's you. Because even if the world stop turning and every man women and child stop loving and caring for you, peace and each other I'll still love you and I'll never stop loving you now and forever."  
  
*And her friends they've all gone back to their lives*  
  
*Thinking she will be alright* At this Relena was shock! She never ever even thought of the possibility the Heero sheared feeling for her, let alone Loves her! Heero look down at the girl, NO! The woman he loves. He gazes into her beautiful crystal clear blue eyes and felt him self-droning in them. Oh how he loved her soft honey blond hear, her soft skin that feels like silk and soft velvet, her lovely eyes, and oh god how he loved her smile oh her smile could milt his heart a thouthons times over. Yep this was the woman that he loves. Oh god did I just say I love you to her? NO! I said it differently but at the same time yes! So I should say the words to her face. Ok hear goes nothing. "Relena I..I.I love you Relena Doleen Peaceceraf!" There I said it! I said?!?! Oh dear god now what will she think of me I just told her something that to six fucking years to amint to my self! Heero was in a frenzy of his own thouets that he almost conpleitly forgot about Relena, but thankfully she was in the same state of mine. Oh my heavenly god! Did Heero just say that he loves me? Did I hear right? Yes! I did! He said he loves me! Whit am.am I.. an I ready to say it to him now after all these years!?!? (Don't worry this is an H+R forever fic!!!!) Yes yes I am ready if he can do it now after six years then I can say I tuly love he! "Heero Low Yuy I. I.I love you too." At this they both look into each other's eyes, passion deep dark combat blue meeting crystal clear blue. The two meet in a passion filled kiss that held all of their passion for each other for the last past six years since they knew each other. It is safe to say that no sleep was earn that fateful night.  
  
*As she races through the night to make it home*  
  
*The door it slammed like thunder and the tears they fell like rain*  
  
*And the warnings from her family whirl like a hurricane*  
  
The next morning Relena's brother Milliearto (aka Zex) and his wife Noin wouk up to eat berfices only to fine that Relena had not goten up yet. So Noin went to wake Relena up only to open up her door to only just as quietly shut it and yell for Milliearto.  
  
*She's drowning in emotions and she cannot reach the shore*  
  
*She's alive but can she survive the storm*  
  
Milliearto reach his wife and slowly open Relena's bedroom door to fine Relena sleeping soundly as can be in the arms of Heero. The bed sheets cavered the both of them to there waste, Heero's right arm laid across Relean's chaste to cover up her breast and to pull her closet to keep her worm. Wail his other arm lay under his hade. Relena laid there as closet to Heero as she could get. Her left arm was as Heero's under her hade and her other arm hald onto Heero's right arm to keep it over her breast. Thou Milliearto was ferrets he quietly com down when he saw the most peaceful com blissful look on Relena's face that he sees ever morning on his beloved wife face when he wakes up. And then there was Heero, Milliearto saw a peace filled com pertatev look on his face that he never ever seen on Heero's face before. So he turned to his wife and simply smiles and said the Five words that she thought shed never here come for him when it comes to Relena and Heero "Lets leave them alone dear." But before Milliearto tune to leave he turn to the sleeping couple and said but a flew simple words. "You batter take good care of my baby sister yuy." And then he turn around to leave them to there sleep, his last thoughts where this I'm glad to see her finely happy with a man that is worthy of her love. Instead of that mother fucker Jayson." And then he left. "Hey Heero." "Yes Relena?" "I love you Heero." "I love you too Relena." And at that they derifed back in to a peace filled sleep an awhere of the fact that the both Noin and Milliearto knew about the fact that they where in love, and nor did they care. Because there only thoughts where of each other and there future together.  
  
*She sits among the pieces of broken glass and photographs*  
  
*Thankfully releases the last of what was her past*  
  
(Thank you for reading! Sorry for the cussing. BUT I AM NOT EVER GOING TO MAKE A LOMIEM BECAUSE I AN 13 YEARS OLD YOU PERVES! R&R please) 


End file.
